sparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TARDIS2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sparticle Mystery Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TARDIS2010 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dynovan (Talk) 15:41, June 23, 2011 TSM Wikis So, here we are! The new TSM Wiki. We need to redesign it, though - green is boring! I left Isabella a message, but she's not been online for a while. I wonder if she's left again? Dynovan 18:45, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe she did. She can't stand up to us! I think this design is better that the other one - thanks T - Man! Is this wiki on Google? But I think Wikia's getting them mixed up - I went on the other one, and it said I had new messages, but there was nothing on my talk page. Do you think the summer wiki address should be dynotsummer.wikia.com? I'll make it when we've decided on a snappy one! :) Dynovan 16:01, June 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S Did you get my message on the other TSM wiki? Ok, I'll make that now. This design is a lot better, thanks for making it! So shall we put travel guides on it? By the way, is the logo you made the new logo you were going to put on Isabella's one? Dynovan 09:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Summer Fun Wiki Well, either way it looks great! I've made the summer wiki now, it's dynotsummer.wikia.com. I'll put a travel guide on it. Have you joined the fanon wiki? You don't need to if you don't want to. Good luck again with the exams! :) Dynovan 17:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi T - Man. Do you know how I can edit the bar at the top of all the pages - Popular pages, characters etc? I want to add some categories to it. Thanks, Dynovan 19:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, that would be great! Can you make it 'Tribe Sparticle Members'? :) Dynovan 11:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S The summer wiki is up and running! Hi T - Man. How are the exams coming along? Dynovan 15:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Have you been ignoring my messages? I know you've got exams, but why ignore me? Dynovan 07:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I know - sorry for making assumptions. I've got school as well - today I had a whole day of tests! I worked out how to do that bar thing - sections appear when I make a new category. :) Dynovan 16:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Our TSM Wiki That's fine, I just don't want either of them to be boring. Are you still doing your contributor of the month, but on here? Dynovan 14:34, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that's fine by me. Dynovan 07:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you there. I've been fine, I'm having end of year free time at school. How have you been? :) Dynovan 17:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That's a shame. I've got one week till I break up - I presume I'll just have free time. How about you? Dynovan 11:49, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll do the same, as well as going on holiday. I'm off for 8 weeks ( From school, not on holiday. :D)! Dynovan 12:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Fine, whatever. What does it matter anyway? It's not something to hate someone about! I thought we were friends... *End transmission* Dynovan 17:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I understand you have GCSEs and you just want a break, but it's not my fault that my school has decided to make the summer holidays 8 weeks. 'Hate' is a strong word - it starts wars. Is this really something to hate someone about? Dynovan 07:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Summer Holidays I understand that. I overeact sometimes. Have you joined those new wikis yet? :) Dynovan 15:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. have you joined them though? Oh, and what did I remind you to do? Dynovan 18:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the weekend's fine for you to join. I've got no homework tonight - sorry, that's not very fair on you. What work did you have to send? Dynovan 16:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Cool. That's science, isn't it? I just created the Muna page - I'm not looking back now! Dynovan 15:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I must have got mixed up. I'll start copying as well! :) Dynovan 15:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Actually, I've always been onboard, as I created the wiki. Dynovan 15:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Great! Have you joined those wikis yet? Dynovan 15:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) Dynovan 15:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll write you in! I'll check now. Dynovan 15:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my message on FW Wiki? Dynovan 15:27, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Kat page Hi T - Man. I know I shouldn't worry about other TSM wikis, but on the Kat page on Isabella's wiki, someone has put 'I'd bang her any day'. I can't seem to delete the comment without deleting the whole page. Can you delete the comment? Dynovan 07:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I've made a new page on the other one, but I made it on here first and didn't put as much info on it. :) Dynovan 15:06, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't put effort into the other one, this is my main focus. I have offically finished school for summer ( No offence!)! :D Dynovan 15:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I will. I'm going on a couple of holidays, so you might need to look after my wikis again ( If you don't mind). I bet you're looking forward to your hols! Dynovan 15:18, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'll whip out my Wii later. Dynovan 15:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I've not got a 360. Have you got a Kinect? Dynovan 15:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool, can you tell me if you get one? :D Dynovan 15:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Kinect Thanks (For both things! :D). Great, I'll read it. :) Dynovan 17:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Your blog post was cool - poor guy, though... Dynovan 09:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Dynovan 16:46, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I recorded them in the Easter holidays. Dynovan 16:32, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I can try. I don't really know how my recording box works, all I know is how to record. But there is an extras section where I can put recordings on DVD. I might be able to put them on my comp from there. I'll give it a go! :) Dynovan 12:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks mate, I'll try that. Do you need them for your TSM novel? Dynovan 16:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I've got all of them recorded now. I'll check my recording box and find out where the DVD section is. :) Dynovan 19:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to say, I've found out my DVD player only plays DVDs, and I can't get recordings onto DVDs. Sorry. :) Dynovan 15:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure. Dynovan 17:33, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Recordings I could always get it from Google. Dynovan 17:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I meant YouTube. The whole ep could have been uploaded. Dynovan 17:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll think of something else. :) Dynovan 17:53, July 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks:) T-Man | Talk to Me 17:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I could always put it on a hard drive from my recording box. Dynovan 08:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'll see if I can do that. :) Dynovan 19:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. Dynovan 08:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on it. Dynovan 15:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I bet you're glad! So what are you doing for your summer hols? Dynovan 17:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Great one! I'll be doing a lot of gaming - I'm getting a 3DS at Christmas. What's bulie? Dynovan 15:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S On the recent activity page, it says the main page was edited by a wiki contributor, and the summary was 'by T-MAN'. But I checked, and there's nothing there. Any ideas about what's happened? Mysterious Edit Cool, isn't that in France? Also, how come you weren't signed in? Dynovan 07:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Great! How come there's nothing there? Dynovan 08:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I can't see any change on the main page. Dynovan 09:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see it now. Thanks, it makes us look cool! :D Dynovan 16:48, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll start work on that. No, but I've seen your profile on the Blackadder Wiki. Dynovan 08:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I might watch some. :) Dynovan 12:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll join your wiki first. Do they show it on GOLD? Dynovan 12:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'll pop over and join now. Dynovan 12:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been able to get to my recording box because the lounge is being cleaned, so no luck I'm afraid! :D Dynovan 16:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Dynovan 16:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't even know whether my plan will work! Dynovan 16:35, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Let's Hope! I agree, we can hope! :D Dynovan 16:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I would check on the box to see how I could do it. Dynovan 07:43, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll have to check. :) Dynovan 08:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It probably won't, but I'll try. Dynovan 08:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Dynovan 17:11, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I'd like both of them, it's just I'm very busy at the mo and forgotten to put stuff on here. Sorry. One of my other wiki mate's computer messed up my talk page (It's not her fault, honest!) on Jackie Wiki, can you get it back to normal? :) Dynovan 08:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I think I fixed it, but can you put Sarah Manley's message back? Dynovan 12:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I think we should be editing on here more often. Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'll be editing on here more often now. What new pages do we need? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll copy them over. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Pages Good idea, I'll start doing that. We don't want them to be described as 'Stubs' like on bigger wikis. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I know, we need the pages to be good if we want it to be the greatest TSM wiki ever! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree! *Hi fives* :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Chants* TSM Wiki! TSM Wiki! Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I've not been editing because I was waiting for you to start editing again. Why don't we both edit? Dynovan | Let's Talk 11:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Fine. Why should I edit again if ''that's ''how you're gonna be? :( Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you did. How come you don't trust me? Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I'll join now. Cool. I've found yet another wiki problem... Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, when I create a page, the last full stop I put on disappears. Dynovan | Let's Talk 12:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Great! Dynovan | Let's Talk 13:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Great Chat! That was a great chat earlier! So how are things with you? Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine, I'm just about to start on City Hotel. Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it looks great! I did create the wiki, and on the main page it says that we both run it, so there's no need. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) But I created it. I know we run it, but I did create it. I hope you understand that. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:22, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I checked and it already says that I run it with you. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I get your idea, very logical! Yes you did. Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I just did! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. How many wikis do we co-own, exactly? Dynovan | Let's Talk 08:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and the F1 for BBC Wiki. Guess what - I bought a pack of DW Monster Invasion cards today, and when I opened it I found I had a super rare 3D card! Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I thought the one before was Alien Armies? They probably changed it for the Eleventh Doctor. The card's super cool. You go on the website, hold the card up to your webcam, and a 3D image appears on the card on the screen! How do you make your own? Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Cards Cool. But how do you make them, what are the ways? Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I see, that's cool! :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Great. But you can't make your own super rare 3D cards... Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Did I offend you? Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Quite well. Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Dynovan | Let's Talk 10:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I suppose I did... Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I know it was a good thing, I was just being modest. :D Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Why did you lock the main page? Dynovan | Let's Talk 11:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Who vandalised it? Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:32, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism What pages were vandalised? I didn't really want to edit anything, I was just wondering why it was locked. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 09:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. I'm back in school tomorrow (*Puts hand on head and wails*)... Dynovan | Let's Talk 19:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Great! Good luck, I hope it goes well! :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. Is there a tree octopus in Minecraft? I read it somewhere. Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Good luck with your first Year 11 day! :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 14:49, September 7, 2011 (UTC) That's Ok. Good luck with the exam! I'm having start of year tests to test my ability (Not me alone, mind! :D). So is there a tree octopus in Minecraft? Dynovan | Let's Talk 19:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) That can't have been good. A hard year! Yeah, that's what I mean. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 17:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my message? Dynovan | Let's Talk 18:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Tree Squids No, I meant Tree Squids. I just heard that they were in the game, that's all. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks! Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Where can I get Minecraft from? Dynovan | Let's Talk 07:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But where can I get it from? Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll have a look. Dynovan | Let's Talk 16:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC)